


details

by tarantism



Series: things not so unnoticed [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love them, romantic or platonic? who knows? it's your choice! :), small details noticed by the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantism/pseuds/tarantism
Summary: in which junhui and jihoon think their actions go unnoticed, but the others catch on.





	details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantremember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantremember/gifts).



> first of all, karenmay. happy (late) christmas, i hope you had the most amazing day and i hope this is what you wanted when you said you wanted the "little details" in your fic. i've been meaning to do a series on this style of my first fic for a while, so i saw it very much as an opportunity to start, though i'm not sure if i succeeded. i love you so much and hope you got everything you wanted to xmas, and hope this isn't too much of a bad read (i struggled so much to churn this out in time so i hope it isn't a complete let down). have i mentioned i love u?
> 
> to rhhb, thank you for being the best writing buddies, friends, motivators i could ever ask for. i feel so free to express my unwanted opinions and ideas in our silly group chat because you are all so kind, welcoming and some amazing friends. thank you for existing and keeping rhhb alive because it's truly such a sacred thing for me. having friends as dedicated to seventeen and writing as i am is so special and i love you a whole bunch. merry christmas.
> 
> and to anyone else that's decided to click on this stupid little fic, thank you for being curious enough to check out this hunk of junk. i'm so happy you support junhoon and hope with my entire being this story doesn't let you down. i found it a lot harder to pick out the small traits the two share compared to when i wrote gyuhao, but i really tried to do my boys justice. merry christmas to all and i hope you have a very happy new year! enjoy ~

It’s the small details that they harbour that matter the most. The playful pinches and subtle gazes they think no one picks up on whether they’re glued to each other’s sides, thighs touching casually and comfortably or they’re across the length of the room from one another, smirks conveying an entire inside joke only they know and cherish. Sometimes it’s just choosing to sit beside each other when they’re boarding the van for their journey to a music show, but it’s all they need.

The others notice though, because how could they not? Their entire lives revolve around their group; they live with each other in their dorm, eat, sleep, practice, laugh, breathe, talk together every day of their lives, so it’s almost impossible for anything to slip past them unnoticed. Even details as small and innocent as theirs.

 

♥

 

He spots it in the corner of his eye the second time they’re performing their comeback on stage and Seungcheol can’t help but smile. He know he should be focused on his part coming up next, getting ready to jump, but when Junhui and Jihoon are meddling with the choreography they’ve worked so hard to perfect he’s too distracted to completely block them from his view. It’s nothing serious, nothing Soonyoung will notice as he dances or that their manager will tease them for, but Seungcheol watches as they face one another and try not to laugh at their decision to change the dance for their own pleasure. Junhui's arms are looped like a hoop, eyes shining down at Jihoon as his dainty fingers curl around the taller boy's arms, touch delicate and familiar. His eyes flicker between the two, feeling the smile tug his lips even wider as he takes in their height difference - it's nothing new but it never fails to warm his heart; he's not sure they know they're doing it, but their eyes are full of warmth and playfulness as they lock--it's hard to look away, even through he knows he has to.

As the music plays on, Seungcheol can hear his cue nearing. The boys are pushing and pulling each other slightly, not to topple one another but enough to giggle to themselves before separating. It's gentle and loving, the physical push and pull mirroring their everyday relationship with such a simple movement, and then it's over. Seungcheol blinks and turns towards the crowd with the smile still on his face. He could never be angry with them for deciding to change the stage ever so slightly to make one another happy, and he's not sure it was meant for anyone other than the crowd to see. His heart clenches as he watches Junhui turn away from the smaller, pink-haired boy and allows Hansol to dunk his imaginary basketball between his arms, wishing that his verse was just that tiny bit longer so he could revel in their joy for a moment more.

 

♥

 

Sometimes Jeonghan wants to walk over to them and pull them apart when he watches them poking and prodding each other with a teasing look on their faces. He scoffs a little, laughing silently to himself because he knows there is no way Junhui is going to crack Jihoon's tough exterior, no matter how many times he tickles the soft spot he's found behind the smaller boy's right ear. They do this so much it's almost a routine back at their dorm, nestling into the sofa until Junhui gets fidgety and spots the stoic look on Jihoon's face - Jeonghan thinks maybe he sees it as a challenge, but Jihoon's yet to give in. Junhui jabs his fingers lightly into his side, earning a yelp and a playful hit in return much to his surprise. Jeonghan doesn't say anything, just watches as Junhui refuses to stop, determination clear in his eyes.

He glances up from his phone every now and then to Junhui tickling a new place on Jihoon that he's yet to try, and every time it gets no response; except, maybe, is that--? Jeonghan tilts his head to observe Jihoon's eyebrows unfurrow in their faux irritation, eyes shining with the want to laugh and play along. He knows he secretly loves it when Junhui is paying attention to him this way, playing with him in an attempt to see his smile. His lip quivers as the taller boy's hands brush the soft spot in Jihoon's left side, letting out a breathy laugh all at once. It's a sound heard none too often these days with the stress of a new album coming up, and it's such music to his ears. Maybe he was wrong to doubt Junhui's abilities to make even Jihoon smile and fight back with a laugh in the air. He's so engrossed in the scene before him that the buzzing of his phone in his palm startles him enough to stifle a small yelp. He quickly silences himself so as to not disturb the pair before him and leaves to take the call out of the room; one glance back fills his heart with joy, and just like that it's another thing brushed under the rug that they hardly ever talk about.

 

♥

 

Joshua always notices whenever Junhui makes room for Jihoon to be seen, whether they're preparing for a live broadcast with their fans or standing around in the practice room, listening to their manager. It's no huge display with Junhui sweeping aside the members for Jihoon to walk through them as if parting the sea, but it's just subtle enough for Joshua to spot it every time they do so. He thinks it just comes naturally to him and has since the days before their debut; Junhui is polite and kind, but he notices it even more so whenever Jihoon is involved. This time they're waiting on stage for the results of the music award to be announced, when he feels Junhui nudge him accidentally as he steps aside for Jihoon to make his way through. His hands come to rest on the boy's shoulders and he knows it's second nature to the boy as he acts as if nothing has happened, fingers curled into the fabric of the blazer. 

Jihoon stands with his hands clasped in front of him, now able to see everyone before him, and Josh can see in his eyes that he appreciates it even if he doesn't have the space to say. He doesn't shrug off Junhui's touch either, allows the hands to hold him steadily, give him support. He has so much on his shoulders; Josh thinks he must appreciate the weight Junhui takes off him. It almost feels intrusive as he watches the pair share a quick look – it’s enough to convey an entire sentence without words as their eyes glimmer under the stage lighting. It’s over by the time he blinks and they’re clapping and it’s as if none of it had ever happened – but Josh saw and he can’t wipe the smile off his face or the thought from his mind.

 

♥

 

 

He laughs to himself whenever he sees it, which is more often than not; the way their fingers link together, dainty small hands contrasting larger, slightly crooked fingers is such a nice sight that Soonyoung can’t help his happiness bursting out in a small giggle, hoping they don’t catch onto the reason he’s in such an overtly joyful mood. He thinks that they don’t know they’re doing it, that it has just become second nature for them to cling to one another. It’s the most affection Jihoon will allow without realising – it’s not an engulfing hug or latching onto his arm like a limpet on the side of a boat; it’s the warmth of Junhui’s palm in his own and Soonyoung knows he adores it. He knows this because he doesn’t hesitate to allow the taller boy slide his fingers between the cracks in Jihoon’s with no protesting, none whatsoever. Soonyoung makes sure to take a mental snapshot for the future and he hopes he never has to lose the sight. 

Sometimes – when Jihoon does realise that their fingers are interlocked – Soonyoung catches him cautiously looking up at Junhui from the corner of his eye. He won’t go as far as to say there’s a full smile tugging at his lips for everyone to see, but Soonyoung can see the ease in his eyes and on his face at something that is becoming so natural for them. He tries to quell his laughter, suppress the bubble in his throat when all he really wants to do is dance and point at the pair of them. He doesn’t, not wanting to disrupt the scene before him that’s painted like a canvas more beautiful than any exhibition in any gallery. When they finally separate with less ease than they found linking hands (lingering, pulling at the tips of their fingers), Soonyoung is just grateful he witnessed such a small, important detail about his friends.

 

♥

 

He peers at them over the rim of his glasses, at the way Jihoon frowns as Junhui teasingly grins down at him. Wonwoo’s become rather good at reading into the little things the members do and he takes pride in knowing exactly what Jihoon’s hard stare means – or should he say _faux frown_. The scrunching of his nose and the way his lip curls into a grimace means nothing to him when his eyebrows are only furrowed lightly and the twinkle in his eyes gives away everything Jihoon is really feeling. He’s seen it many times before and he knows that no matter how much the smaller boy announces how he hates the obnoxious touches and pestering, his weakness comes whenever it is Junhui who does it. The taller boy laughs and insists his cuteness, pinching the boy’s soft cheeks and ruffling his light hair, all to what appears to be to the expense of Jihoon’s chagrin. Watching it unfold, Wonwoo smirks and lowers his gaze to his gamepad for a second or two.

He has a weak spot for the taller boy and Wonwoo knows it. Junhui is overtly kind and teasing towards Jihoon, and no matter how much he is told to stop he knows how to see through the boy’s expressions as well as anyone with the pleasure to observe them. He doesn’t think he’s cute, but Junhui thinks the opposite; his initial thoughts are then disrupted and rewritten to Junhui’s truth, and Wonwoo can’t help but smile as he tries to expel the new thoughts that cloud his mind as they stand together. It’s never obvious but Junhui always wins the secret war they’re partaking in between them, much to Jihoon’s abundant attempts to prove his distaste; he has too many weak spots and giveaways for any of it to not fall through. For this Wonwoo is glad, because he gets to read into the tiny tells in the smaller boy’s face, the way their actions are different when around one another and he gets to see a side of Jihoon brought out none too often. He’s seen enough for today as he stares back down at his game, knowing there will be plenty more opportunities to see the boys act this way for years to come.

 

♥

 

It takes a while for him to overcome the initial shock and delight for him to notice what’s going on around him. The trophy sparkles underneath the lights of the stage and Seokmin can’t believe they’ve actually won. His face lights up, eyes wide and mouth open in awe as the confetti falls and everyone is giving speeches. Seokmin feels Jihoon’s hand tight on his shoulder as he looks for something to keep him on his feet, stable and secure. When their encore starts however he lets go and he turns to see a comforting scene. Jihoon may have let go of him but the arms of Minghao and Junhui surround him until finally, it’s only Junhui that remains. Seokmin takes a second out of congratulating his members and thanking those around him to just observe amongst clapping. If winning the award was a big cake, watching as Junhui places gentle hands on Jihoon’s shoulders is the cherry on top; he’s gentle as if the smaller boy is going to break with all the tears escaping him. He smiles, disbelieving of the fact he now feels even happier.

Junhui’s look is full of warmth and care as the smaller boy’s face reddens with his tears. He’s glad they’re tears of pure, unadulterated joy but it still hurts to see the water streaming from his eyes; Seokmin knows Junhui feels the complete same as his stable hands loosen and the ashy-blonde brings gentle fingers up to brush away the waterfall staining Jihoon’s cheeks. His flush skin is probably burning against Junhui’s skin but the boy doesn’t care as he hunches over and continues gazing at the smaller boy with such bright, caring eyes. It’s over in two seconds and Seokmin feels like he hasn’t blinked in a year as he observes the scene in amongst the happy chaos surrounding his members on stage. Engulfing Jihoon in a side hug, arm wrapped securely around his waist, Junhui leads their producer back into the midst of the on-stage celebration as their encore plays. Seokmin begins to sing, notes pouring from his mouth in a dazzling smile; he loses sight of the pair in favour of beaming at their fans in the crowd and the cameras, but he knows no trophy can ever compete with the love and care between the members and the little details they share they think no one else can see.

 

♥

 

It catches Mingyu off guard when he has to crane his neck up to look at Jihoon towering above him. The boy, of course, hasn’t grown a whole other foot but instead is suspended in the air thanks to strong arms wrapped securely around his legs; accompanying this is a set of sparkling brown eyes grinning up at the boy with a wide, open smile painted on Junhui’s face. Mingyu knows it has to be the boy’s birthday for Jihoon to ever allow something like this happen in front of a group of people, cameras at the ready to snap every moment, immortalising it. He should have guessed that Junhui would want to use his birthday power for something like this, embarrassing the smallest member of their group for his own pleasure. It sounds malicious, but Mingyu knows deep inside that Jihoon doesn’t mind today, he can’t bear to let Junhui down so the least he can do is allow himself to be lifted so effortlessly from the floor. Mingyu stands back and admires the scene, grinning with his teeth on display and the lights from cameras flashing before his eyes. He sincerely hopes this moment is captured for everyone to see.

Jihoon doesn’t make eye contact with Junhui for quite a while as a delicate, faint blush decorates his cheeks; instead, he looks out at the members and staff in his sight and composes himself enough to smile a little. His embarrassed smile tugs at his cheeks and he finally looks at where Junhui stands below him. Wishing he were able to see the event first unfold, Mingyu is satisfied as the boy is finally lowered to the ground and Junhui can’t help but let out a delighted laugh, nose scrunched and satisfied. Mingyu rests the microphone in his hand against his lips as if to say something about the lift, instead, he just watches the pair laugh and the members shuffle around in glee. He thinks about the way Junhui’s arms were wrapped around Jihoon’s legs and how certain he was that he would make sure to never let the boy fall or feel unsafe; he thinks about the sparkle in Junhui’s eyes as he gazed up at the smaller boy – whether the sparkle was from the lighting on stage or not he didn’t know, but it made the whole thing so much more heart-warming than it already was; and he thinks about how gently Jihoon was returned to the floor, back to the height below his shoulders and how his feet met the stage without stumbling or a loud thud. Blinking himself out of the trance the members all wish Junhui a happy birthday as they scatter to return to their seats, but Mingyu catches the blush still on Jihoon’s cheeks as they all turn and he hopes everyone else was able to witness it too as he tries to hold back his smile.

 

♥

 

Minghao always considered himself to be picky with dressing but it turns out he was wrong. They’re getting ready to go on stage when he sees it; he watches Jihoon pulling at his collar. It seems like nothing until from the corner of his eye he notices Junhui stride over, fixing his earpiece before his large hands find the back of Jihoon’s shirt. It's a shock to the pair of them as Jihoon's tiny figure startles at the sudden hands so close to his skin, fiddling with his shirt collar and Junhui jumps in return. It develops into hands swatting at the other and muffled insisting that he could do it himself much to the taller boy's despair. But, Minghao knows that with that look, the one with Junhui's large, round, glistening eyes that there is no way even Jihoon will be able to turn him away completely. The stage manager calls them to get ready to line up and head up onto the stage before the restless audience when Jihoon lets out a long sigh and asks for Junhui to fix his shirt as he fixes his earpiece. He agrees with a small smile on his lips. 

He watches the careful hands folding the fabric neatly along its intended crease, brushing out any kinks and folds not meant to be there. Minghao appreciates how much attention to detail Junhui puts into helping the boy look his best for their stage, nodding his head in satisfaction as he gives Jihoon a small final tap on the shoulder to signal he's done. It's not audible from where he's stood, but Minghao is glad he's paying attention when they line up and Jihoon cranes his head ever so slightly to say thank you. He watches the way his lips move as the whispered syllables leave his mouth, and Junhui so overcome with happiness as ever at the simple appreciation from others, wraps his arms around the smaller boy in a tight squeezing hug; he ends up pulling away only as a larger man in a headset and with paper in his hand waves them up into their next positions, and Minghao is sad to see the moment end but grateful to have seen a side to the pair he's never had the chance to witness before. His eyes follow Jihoon as he separates from Junhui and tries not to ruin the boy’s handiwork as he waves and tugs at the hem of his shirt. Minghao chuckles and lowers his gaze to the floor as he gets into position and fiddles with the collar of his own shirt.

 

♥

 

Their plan to shoot the MV as they go about their tour was a fantastic idea when first suggested, but as they sit on the plane ready for take off, Seungkwan spots something which makes him love the idea even more than initially. Their small camera is held tightly in the grips at the end of the extension stick as the members pass it between them, finally stopping between the aisle of the plane. Seungkwan holds it in his hands as it records, turning his head only slightly when he catches in the corner of his eye, the red of Junhui's shirt moving about. Holding his breath, the boy makes out an outstretched arm across the aisle as the camera pans out the same way. Junhui's arm reaches across to the seat opposite and laces his fingers in Jihoon's soft, flat blonde hair there. Without much thought, he ruffles the boy's hair with a small smile on his face for what feels like an hour to Seungkwan, but is really only a few seconds. It's light and fleeting and makes his heart somersault in joy at the scene none of the other members are having the pleasure to watch. 

It's a funny contrast between the pair, however as Seungkwan tries to smother his mouth with his sweater to stop any giggles escaping his mouth at the sight of Jihoon. Sat in his long red and black striped jumper across the aisle from Junhui, Jihoon barely has a chance to look up from his phone before he's subjected to the petting from the taller boy. It's subtle but his lack of reaction through his expression lets onto the boy's dislike of the sudden act of contact he receives. Trying not to make his staring too obvious, Seungkwan turns to the camera he lowers to his lap as Junhui pulls his hand back to his own seat, freeing the aisle before he is able to look back up at Jihoon again. He sits frozen, thinning his eyes and wrinkling his nose before Jihoon looks Seungkwan's way and tries to reach across to poke Junhui in revenge. The camera was no longer filming when Junhui lets out a laugh of delight at the sight of Jihoon having to stand to stretch that little bit further to reach the taller boy, and Seungkwan scolds himself for not being able to immortalise the moment in film but reminds himself never to forget the sight or the sound.

 

♥

 

They’re in their dorm when Hansol wonders in on the pair of them lounging around, enjoying each other’s company. He goes to pull his headphones out of his ears, only to stop himself for the sheer enjoyment of them believing he isn’t listening to them. Taking a seat, Hansol lowers the volume of his music nearly to nothing so all he is able to hear is the sound from their laptop and the words from their mouths. The two are pressed tightly against each other, sides almost glued to one another as they watch the screen in a trance: Hansol recognises the sounds coming from the film, but can’t quite place it as his mind can’t think of anything other than the way their knees knock, hands brush and breathing synchronises with every new scene. The sight is almost as amusing as watching a film itself and Hansol looks down at the screen of his phone in contemplation as to whether or not he should record the two for later beneficial reasons; he settles on just observing first hand and drops the object into his lap as his eyes return to the original point of interest. What he sees is a surprise, even after living with the boys for so many of his teenage years. Jihoon’s hand is on Junhui’s arm, comforting the boy and it warms his heart beyond words.

Hansol vaguely remembers another time where he quietly observed the duo when he was sure they weren’t aware he was there; the way the smaller boy’s hands traced every curve and sharp line of Junhui’s face, away from prying eyes and fans where Jihoon puts on a straight face. Their laughs were low, quiet as they counted the moles dotted on Junhui’s skin, tracking them from dot to dot. His dainty fingers traced from jaw to cheek to lip to cheek in a perfect arch like a constellation in the sky; Hansol couldn’t quite believe how soft the boy was, gentle like his mother. Junhui was smiling with his teeth on show, hand raised to hit the boy lightly in a teasing manner. That’s all it takes to snap the younger out of his trance-like state as if nothing happened, as if he never touched Junhui’s skin that way or comforted him so openly. Hansol knows Jihoon loved Junhui’s moles, but he also knows Junhui often grins at the beauty spot underneath the boy’s right eye and thinks it’s much more beautiful than his own. They agree to disagree and go back to annoying each other, no more gentle touches and brushes, except for now. It happens on a whim every now and then and Hansol thinks taking a photo might mean the pair never act the way they’re doing ever again so he doesn’t take the risk. He turns the music back up on his phone and smiles at the subconscious touches the boys share as they watch the film in a trance, the moles they trace, the knees they knock, and Hansol smiles.

 

♥

 

It doesn’t happen very often, but when it does Chan is able to spot in a heartbeat; whether they’re by themselves, in their company building, getting ready for a stage or at a fan sign, there is no way Chan can ever miss the way Jihoon’s eyes find Junhui so easily and watch him with an expression sweeter than honey. This time they are getting ready for a live stream and it takes hardly any time whatsoever once they are broadcasting for Jihoon to fall into his usual routine, which makes Chan grin to himself and laugh. He gets played with, of course, his laugh is loud and overwhelming and brings him a lot of attention, so when the playful pushes and pulls cease with a giggle, he hopes he hasn’t caused Jihoon to fall out of his spell. He peers across a few seats and to his relief he finds Jihoon’s attention is still on Junhui and his wide smile, a result of his laughter mere seconds ago. His face is almost glowing with delight as he leans on Wonwoo to his side, and Jihoon’s look is so fond yet unnoticed by everyone. His soft, small features become even more pleasant to look at when he blinks his eyes slowly and the deep dimples begin to appear in his cheeks, and Chan thinks they’re profound enough to possibly find diamonds in. With the way he’s looking at Junhui, there’s no question about it. 

Chan thinks about this a lot when he’s around the members, sometimes zoning out. He thinks about their behaviour, their voices, their little mannerisms he picks up on from spending every waking hour with them; he knows their fans see Junhui in a certain light, with his open touches and joking about, loving and careful side, dedication to his art and friends. The taller boy isn’t afraid to show his affection, and it’s something Chan admires about his brother; he knows it’s something Jihoon admires too. He can see in his eyes more than his words that Jihoon adores Junhui, as they all do, but more so in his lingering looks than outward affection. They’re like Yin and Yang, two opposites in many ways but so perfectly matching. Whether it’s after Junhui’s attempted to make a heart with Jihoon or after laughing so brightly, the shorter boy never fails to let the grimace fall from his face and replace it with a small, faint smile Chan picks up on instantly. He thinks, maybe he has radar for it, as he always manages to get a glimpse of Jihoon’s loving gaze without fail. Blinking, Chan remembers that they’re currently being watched by thousands of fans from all around the world and snaps himself out of his thoughts, though the same can’t be said for Jihoon. A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Chan turns back to the camera and listens to his brothers, hoping and praying that everyone watching is able to see the same sight he has witnessed and knows that deep down Jihoon’s stoic, focused exterior is merely a barricade for the consuming affection he feels for Junhui.

 

♥

 

Akita is a nice change from Seoul, thinks Jihoon as they separate for the day to go shopping; it’s cold and crisp but he thinks he likes it, he likes being able to travel with his closest friends and see a different side of the world that isn’t his computer desk. Despite being constantly reminded that they’re there for a television show and not just a holiday, Jihoon enjoys milling around and taking in the sights, foreign voices and noting the contrast between South Korea and Japan. So, when their production team corner him late in the evening – much to his chagrin – to tell him that they want him to go out shopping with another member for footage, he sees it less as a chore than a chance to explore another part of the city. When he sees Junhui join him in the foyer it seems like the trip is going to be even more enjoyable than previously thought. 

They visit a dollar store with the explicit instructions to buy suitable gifts for the members on a small budget; Jihoon prides himself in knowing the members well, but he knows Junhui – who is so careful and kind and caring – stands the best chance of selecting good cheap gifts for their brothers. Jihoon pulls his blue sweater tighter around him as he folds his arms, wishing he was wearing something like Junhui’s brown coat which looks so warm and comfy on a chilled night such as this. He shakes off the thought, repositioning his baseball cap as they reach the dollar store as instructed where he wonders how they will be able to find anything worthy of giving to the members for a mere dollar. The size of the building is huge so Jihoon has little faith but he can see that same glint of hope and positivity in Junhui’s eyes, the way he talks and walks into the store which tells him they’ll have no trouble whatsoever.

Jihoon is surprised at the size of the store and isn’t afraid to let out a ‘wow’ in his amazement; Junhui does the same. He knows their task is to buy something for the other members, but Jihoon is sure they can spare some time looking for gifts for themselves to remember the trip and besides, it might serve as a little inspiration for the others. Wondering to himself, Jihoon steps onto the escalator behind Junhui’s tall figure and allows the machine to carry the pair of them up to the main floor to look for gifts. Without a second thought, Jihoon decides to voice his idea as a question to the older boy as they slowly ascend, hoping he’ll receive confirmation for his desire to shop; maybe, he thinks, Junhui will want to shop too.

“Do you have things you might want to buy for yourself?”

It’s a simple question, out in the open and Jihoon stares down at his feet as he wonders what exactly they’re going to come face to face with inside this Japanese thrift store.

“Me?” The reply is unexpected, Junhui's voice high and curious; Jihoon thinks maybe he's the only one that wants to shop for souvenirs, but he waits for the boy to think and come to a conclusion on the subject.

Jihoon blushes furiously and rubs the back of his neck when Junhui's words roll off his tongue like honey, sweet and sickly and thick with a teasing tone that makes Jihoon want to curl up into a ball and never face the world again. 

"Me... I'll buy Woozi's heart."

He tuts and can't help the smirk that appears on his face despite wanting to seem completely unfazed by the moment. He stares ahead, swallowing down his laugh and trying to ignore the taller boy as he looks back at him with a pleased expression on his face, all as a result for coming up with something so witty on the spot. It doesn't help the situation, doesn't give Jihoon inspiration for his own or the members' gifts and instead he's consumed by the stupid voice in his head repeating Junhui's joking words. His heart is warm as they approach the floor; glad to be in the boy's company despite the teasing he endures. Not that he would ever admit it to Junhui or any of the others, of course. He’d never hear the end of it.

 

♥

 

Junhui agrees to Jihoon's shenanigans because he finds him cute, that's no secret. So, when there's also cosplay involved, how could he ever say no? Even with a carrot costume in his hand.

The boy's hand is warm on his shoulder as Jihoon explains his role of Santa Claus giving out the gifts, only he will be dressed as a carrot. When buying the costume at the dollar store, Junhui had accepted in a heartbeat, the idea seeming amusing and like it would make Jihoon and the other members happy. He loves making the members happy, nothing gives him more satisfaction than bringing a smile to their faces or a laugh bubbling in their throats. So he agrees as he's sat there on the bed in their room in Akita, staring up at Jihoon all comfy in his thick, red turtleneck sweater.

He knows his weakness is his a partner to his strength, as Junhui would do anything to see the smaller boy smile. He follows him down the hall to the room the other members are staying in, handing out gifts with slight embarrassment at his costume. Junhui reminds himself of his promise to Jihoon and how the boy grinned so widely when he first emerged from the bathroom clad in the orange attire and suddenly he's more than willing to endure the laughs of the others.

As they leave the room, Jihoon walks ahead of him just behind the camera crew. Just like that, Junhui knows how to make Jihoon smile and remember this moment for a long while, hopefully bringing him joy for years to come. He pauses and struggles to slip his hand into his pocket under the layer of the costume he's wearing, but he manages to pull out his phone after a few seconds.

"Jihoon, wait. Take my picture just here. For Carats."

The smaller boy halts and turns carefully on his heels, letting out a chuckle at the suggestion with a shake of his head. "A picture?"

Nodding, Junhui passes him his phone before taking a deep breath. The smaller boy raises the big phone in his dainty hands as he squares up the camera and certainly does not expect Junhui to lean his hand against the wall, legs crossed and back turned. Even turning away from him, he knows that there is a smile displayed on Jihoon's face as he takes photos, and Junhui lets out a deep breath with his own grin present. A few seconds pass before his phone is returned and Junhui cringes at the stupid poses he pulls all for Jihoon's own amusement.

“This looks good.”

“Your back is turned.”

“I still look good.”

Jihoon’s snort and the smile he tries to hide are brushed off with a nudge as they walk back to their room and Junhui is more than happy with the result. Not that he would ever admit that Jihoon's smile is his main motivation for his actions, of course.

 

♥

 

It’s the small details that they harbour that matter the most. The casual nudges and sudden playful lifts they think are overlooked. Sometimes it’s being there for each other in trivial shopping trips or needing a helping hand when taking a photo.

The members all see the photos posted Twitter a little while later and see the pair of them trying to hide their smiles behind their phones, filling each of them with glee. It’s nothing new and when they wake up the next day it may just become something none of them talk about; they live with each other, eat, sleep, practice, laugh, talk together every day of their lives but it certainly doesn’t slip past any of them. Not the little details.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this fic has had no beta thanks to the secret santa shenanigans, but i hope it's a coherent enough read. i'll have to go back through and check for any mistakes later, but fingers crossed it was enjoyable enough.
> 
> this is my first time writing junhoon but not the last, though i hope i can improve a lot more on their characters in the future. thank you again for reading and i hope you have a good day or night wherever you are!
> 
> ♡ [@magzineho](http://twitter.com/magzineho)


End file.
